


En monde moldu

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FoF, M/M, Romance, Suspense, enquête
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je ne suis pas du tout sûr qu'il viendra ! A sa place je ne le ferais pas ! Il ne peut que redouter un traquenard. Pourtant il est mon seul espoir de la sauver, je l'aime, je n'ai qu'elle. Alors j'attends son hypothétique arrivée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En monde moldu

**Author's Note:**

> Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas bien entendu, tout revient à J.K. Rowling. Cette fiction tient compte des 7 premiers tomes exception faite de l'épilogue du dernier tome.
> 
>  
> 
> Texte écrit en réponse à un défi organisé sur le FoF, forum francophone consacré aux fanfictions.
> 
> Vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil !

 

  


Montage photos : Sangdelicorne  -  photos Magazine ONE (Draco) et  Warner Bros (Narcissa).

 

 Je ne suis pas du tout sûr qu'il viendra. A sa place je ne le ferais pas. Il ne peut que redouter un traquenard. Mais je suis moi, Serpentard calculateur, il est lui, Gryffondor courageux. En fait, je cherche à m'encourager. Il est mon seul espoir. Si il ne vient pas, elle mourra et je n'ai qu'elle. Elle sera l'unique femme de ma vie et je l'aime.

Pour le rassurer, j'ai choisi le quai désert de cette ancienne gare désaffectée mais toujours éclairé. Je m'aperçois que mon choix est mauvais. Les bâtiments derrière moi pourraient être autant de pièges. Je lui ai demandé de venir seul, ça n'a pas dû le mettre en confiance non plus. Appeler au secours son ennemi de toujours n'est-ce pas risible ? Mais bizarrement il n'y a qu'à lui que je peux faire confiance sans risquer d'être trompé, vendu, dénoncé. Je lui dois déjà par deux fois la vie, il faut croire qu'elle lui est plus précieuse que je ne le croyais.

Il est passé vingt-trois heures quinze, il ne viendra plus. Je ne suis même pas sûr que le hibou l'ait trouvé. Je l'ai perdu de vue depuis presque quatre ans, depuis le meurtre de mon père. Nous vivons terrés au manoir Malfoy dans la peur d'un autre assassinat. Ça ne les a pas empêchés de l'enlever dès que j'ai mis le nez dehors pour aller chez Gringotts. Si encore j'avais ce qu'ils me demandent mais je ne sais même pas de quoi ils parlent.

— Bonsoir Malfoy !

Je me retourne stupéfait. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Il est presque fidèle aux souvenirs que j'ai de lui, à la fois différent, à la fois pareil. Il est devenu un homme fidèle reflet de l'adolescent qu'il était.

— Il faut partir d'ici. Viens.

Je n'ai d'autre solution que de le suivre, même si obéir à ses ordres ne me plait pas. Nous rentrons à l'intérieur du bâtiment et je comprends que depuis le début il y était caché et me surveillait.

— Mets ta main sur mon épaule, je vais te faire transplaner pour qu'ils ne suivent pas ta trace.

Je réalise qu'il sait déjà qu'ils me traquent, me surveillent. Nous transplanons et je me retrouve dans un hangar désert. Tout autour de nous se trouvent des pièces métalliques bizarres, sales et huileuses. Il me tire vers la sortie. Nous marchons entre des voitures moldues en piteux état, entassées comme des briques et qui forment des murs. Il ouvre le cadenas qui ferme la grille d'un alohomora et le referme d'un geste sec. Je le suis sans un mot dans le monde moldu que je ne connais pas. Je dépends entièrement de lui.

Nous arrivons dans un quartier plus animé. Il sort des clefs de sa poche et ouvre en poussant sur un petit boitier un de ces engins moldus dont nous venons de voir des dizaines d'exemplaires accidentés. Celui-ci est, pour le moment, en excellent état. Un petit bip sonore se fait entendre. Je le vois ouvrir sa portière et fais de même. Je ne lui donnerai pas le plaisir de voir un Malfoy terrorisé par un engin moldu, je m'installe sur le siège somme toute assez confortable.

Je sursaute lorsqu'il démarre et que de la musique envahit le véhicule. Tout se passe bien, il se faufile à travers la circulation urbaine sans difficulté et sort de la ville. Je me surprends à respirer enfin normalement. Nous roulons un bon moment en silence, je me suis même assoupi. Je ne dors plus tranquillement depuis des années.

Nous roulons maintenant dans la campagne, il oblique sur une route étroite, puis prend un petit chemin qui mène à un double portail qui s'ouvre à notre approche. J'aperçois enfin une maison faiblement éclairée, la porte d'un garage s'ouvre automatiquement.

Je sors de la voiture et regarde autour de moi, un second engin du genre bolide prétentieux est stationnée juste à côté. A qui est-il ? Je réalise que tout ce temps je l'ai pensé seul dans la vie, là j'en doute. Nous ressortons et le volet se referme derrière nous. Nous gravissons un petit perron qui s'éclaire à notre approche. Je ne m'y fais pas à ces technologies moldues. La porte s'ouvre sur un hall clair et accueillant. Il y fait chaud et je me rends compte que dehors il commence à faire froid, nous sommes fin septembre.

Je le suis dans une grande pièce garnie de meubles modernes et sur un signe de sa part, je m'enfonce dans un canapé en cuir moelleux. D'un sort il allume le feu dans la cheminée et un vieil elfe nous apporte une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux. J'aurais préféré un whisky pur feu.

— Tu as changé Malfoy ! Tu m'as suivi sans aucune peur jusqu'ici dans ce monde moldu dont tu ignores tout.

— Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix.

— C'est toi qui a besoin de moi, je prends les mesures nécessaires pour courir le moins de risques possibles. Je n'ai pas survécu à Voldemort pour mourir de la main de quelque sous fifre malintentionné. Je suppose que si tu m'as appelé c'est que tu as confiance en moi.

— Je n'avais que toi.

Avec surprise je l'entends soupirer. Ce n'était apparemment pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

— Explique ! me fait-il d'un ton sec.

Encore des ordres. Il m'énerve ! Il avait déjà tendance à être autoritaire à Poudlard, manifestement ça ne s'est pas arrangé.

— Depuis la fin de Voldemort, les mangemorts restant en liberté ont considéré mon père comme un traître. Si il avait vécu tranquille dans son coin peut-être serait-il encore vivant mais ce n'était pas ses idées. Il a toujours eu trop d'ambition. Son ascension au poste de secrétaire d'Etat a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Je crois qu'il avait pris ses précautions et, en trois ans, assemblé pas mal de documents compromettants sur certains, mais ce n'est qu'une supposition. Il faut croire que ce n'était pas suffisant puisqu'il a été assassiné il y a presque quatre ans. Nous avons échappé de peu, ma mère et moi, à une tentative de meurtre un mois après celui de mon père. Depuis nous vivions pratiquement reclus au manoir Malefoy. Nos seuls moyens de contacts avec l'extérieur sont nos elfes de maison.

Pourtant hier, j'ai du me rendre à la banque Gringotts pour signer les actes de vente d'une propriété que nous avions en Toscane. Quand je suis rentré au manoir, ma mère avait disparu. J'ai reçu un hibou aujourd'hui me disant qu'ils veulent un CD qu'aurait laissé mon père. J'ai appris depuis que c'était un petit disque sur lequel les moldus gravent des documents, des photos. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Tout le temps que je parlais, il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux et je finis par ne plus voir que les siens. Il baisse la tête et semble chercher la réponse au problème dans le tapis d'Azerbaïdjan qui couvre le sol.

— Viens !

Une fois de plus je le suis. Nous entrons dans un bureau ou trône sur un bureau un ordinateur comme m'en a montré le vendeur moldu que j'ai été voir cet après-midi. Il ouvre un petit tiroir sur sa face et en retire un disque brillant d'une dizaine de centimètres.

— Un CD c'est ça. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça arrangerait les choses de le trouver. Plus certainement, ils espèrent faire d'une pierre deux coups, récupérer les documents et se débarrasser de vous deux. Tu as je suppose été voir dans le coffre de ton père chez Gringotts ?

— Oui et je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai cherché au manoir aussi, mais il y a tellement de cachettes que je ne les ai vraisemblablement pas toutes visitées.

— Quand j'ai reçu ton message, je n'ai pas vraiment été étonné. Depuis trois ans, un nouveau groupuscule s'est peu à peu infiltré dans tous les domaines. Ils se font appeler les Fils de Salazar. Certains de leurs membres sont connus pour être d'anciens mangemorts. Par contre nul ne sait qui est à la tête de cette organisation. Ils sont fortement soupçonnés d'avoir assassiné ton père même si il n'y a aucune preuve.

— Tu crois que les aurors en ont cherché ?

— J'en doute !

— Ça a le mérite d'être clair.

— On ne peut pas dire que ton père était apprécié.

Je le savais déjà, il était inutile de me le rappeler. Je fais un effort pour ne pas m'endormir. Il remet le CD dans le petit tiroir et m'appelle à ses côtés.

— Tu vois l'ordinateur lit les documents enregistrés sur le disque. Il ne peut être une preuve, il n'est pas recevable par un tribunal. Il y a donc quelque part les originaux des documents gravés à moins que ce ne soit des données que ton père a enregistrées comme par exemple les renseignements glanés sur l'identité des membres des Fils de Salazar. Cette dernière hypothèse est la plus plausible.

Malgré mes efforts, mon esprit s'égare. Je dors debout. Je me ressaisis et remarque sur le bureau la photo d'un jeune homme inconnu. Il est beau à la manière des mannequins moldus qui posent pour les publicités de dentifrice. Pas mon genre, mais beau.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Mon ancien petit-ami.

Je sursaute et le regarde tétanisé. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier est gay ? Je comprends mieux sa vie discrète et sa fuite dans ce monde. J'en aurais fait volontiers autant. Je parle de la vie discrète, pas du monde moldu.

— Oui ! Je suis gay ! ça te pose un problème ? Tu n'as peut-être plus besoin de mon aide ? me demande-t-il avec hargne.

— J'ai été surpris, c'est tout. Inutile de t'énerver, c'est ta vie. Pas si ancien que ça si tu gardes son portrait sur ton bureau.

Il me prend la photo des mains et, sans ménagement, la pousse dans un tiroir. Au revoir, monsieur sourire Gilderoy Lockhart, au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir !

— C'est uniquement pour me rappeler que je ne dois faire confiance à personne ! me jette-t-il provocateur.

Je le regarde stupéfait. Allons-nous revenir aux relations tendues de notre adolescence ? Je vois son incertitude.

— Je te fais bien confiance, moi.

— Comme tu l'as dit tantôt, tu n'avais pas le choix.

— Ma mère est la seule personne qui ce soit jamais préoccupée de moi, qui m'ait soigné, aimé, accepté tel que je suis. Elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Elle valait bien que je dérange le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Nous n'avons jamais été en très bons termes, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, alors je n'étais pas enchanté de te contacter, mais il n'y a personne d'autre en qui j'aie confiance. Voilà, tu es content ?

Il ne répond rien mais s'abime dans ses pensées. Je reste là à attendre son bon vouloir et une fois de plus mes yeux se ferment. C'est sa voix qui me réveille.

— Tu n'as plus dormi depuis combien de temps ?

— Correctement ? Depuis des années ! Depuis la sixième en fait. Je n'ai pas dormi du tout la nuit dernière.

— Je vais te montrer ta chambre. On y verra plus clair demain matin.

 

Lorsque je me lève et descend c'est le son de voix en colère qui me guide. Je ne résiste pas à la curiosité de voir avec qui il se dispute.

— Tu n'as pas eu ton content de traitrise avec Amaury ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'occuper de Malfoy ?

— Ne compare pas l'incomparable ! Nous connaissons Malfoy depuis l'enfance.

— En effet d'un côté tu as un serpent prêt à te gober et de l'autre côté tu avais une mygale qui a tissé sa toile pour mieux te dévorer tout cru, fait une voix que je reconnais de suite comme étant celle de Weasley.

— Tu n'es pas prudent pour deux sous, Harry ! reproche la voix féminine en qui j'ai reconnu Granger.

— Il a besoin d'aide, c'est tout. Et si tu ne veux pas me donner ces renseignements je les aurai autrement.

— Tu vas les demander à Percy qui n'attend que l'occasion de te tenir sous la coupe du ministère ?

— Laisse la fouine se débrouiller, Harry. Il ne mérite pas mieux. Tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup et ils ne veulent que ça !

— Jusqu'à présent c'est moi qui juge de mes actes. J'ai décidé que je l'aiderai et je le ferai avec ou sans vous. J'ai une dette envers Narcissa Black comme tout le monde sorcier. Sans elle, Voldemort serait à son apogée et moi je ne serais plus là. Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas.

— Tu es prêt à sacrifier une amitié de quinze ans pour lui ?

— Je défends juste mon droit à prendre mes propres décisions.

— Pour ce que ça t'a apporté ! Vivre dans un trou perdu pour cacher un amour qui n'a jamais existé que dans ton esprit. On voit là ta clairvoyance !

La cruauté de cette dernière réplique de Weasley me fait sursauter. Sans plus réfléchir, j'entre d'un pas décidé et vais me poster derrière Harry qui est assis à son bureau, je pose ma main sur son épaule pour les défier. Un geste que je vais regretter très vite ! Dès qu'il va me repousser avec horreur, moi son ennemi, en face de ces deux griffons de malheur. Pourtant, je toise Granger et Weasley que je n'ai plus vus depuis sept ans. Leurs yeux s'arrondissent de stupéfaction.

— Bien dormi ? me demande mon hôte.

— C'est ma meilleure nuit depuis des années.

Il me sourit et ce sourire illumine son visage. Je suis conscient de l'ambigu de ma réponse et de la situation, tout comme lui très certainement. Sans aucun doute ses amis pensent que nous sommes devenus amants. C'est inscrit sur leur visage qui oscillent entre la terreur et l'horreur. Pour une fois, c'est Weasley qui réagit le premier en disparaissant dans la cheminée après un dernier regard de dégoût. Granger le suit après une ultime réplique assassine.

— Appelle moi quand tu seras seul à nouveau. Je viendrai une fois de plus t'aider à recoller les morceaux de ta vie.

Harry pousse un soupir. J'enlève ma main de son épaule. Je suis très mal à l'aise. J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir surpris cette conversation. Pourtant je lui ai trouvé un certain panache à mon ennemi.

— Je suis désolé !

— Pas autant que moi. Viens on va prendre le petit déjeuner et laisser à Hermione le temps de réfléchir.

— Elle va revenir ?

— Je lui donne une petite heure.

— Et Weasley ?

— Il n'a jamais accepté que j'aie quitté sa sœur et encore moins mon orientation sexuelle. Il y a toujours une gêne entre nous, comme si il avait peur que je lui saute dessus. Il ne comprend manifestement pas que je puisse être attiré par certains garçons comme lui est attiré par certaines filles alors que d'autres me laissent tout à fait indifférents.

— Weasley a toujours eu la sensibilité d'un fer à repasser.

— Tu sais ce que c'est un fer à repasser toi?

— Il faut croire.

Je le vois réprimer un rire.

— Tu n'as pas peur que je pense la même chose que lui ?

— Tu te moques de moi là ? Tu es aussi gay que moi !

— ...

— Personne n'accepterait de jouer ce rôle sans l'être surtout pas Draco Malfoy, tu es bien trop fier pour ça !

— Je viens pourtant de me faire passer pour l'amant d'un sang-mêlé !

Aussitôt que je l'ai prononcée, je regrette ma stupide phrase. Je vois son visage se rembrunir d'un coup et je sais que je l'ai blessé autant que ses amis.

— Désolé, Harry ! Je n'ai pas voulu te vexer, c'était juste de l'ironie. J'ai tellement l'habitude de me défendre quand quelqu'un comprend que je suis gay. Je l'ai fait instinctivement tout comme intervenir tantôt.

Il me fixe sans rien dire et moi, Malfoy, je me sens tout petit devant son regard qui me sonde.

— Viens manger.

Il faudra un jour que je lui dise qu'il n'a pas toujours besoin d'ordonner les choses. Nous sommes encore en train de déjeuner quand Granger revient. Je prends le croissant que Harry me tendait avant de tourner la tête vers elle.

— J'ai tes renseignements.

— Je t'écoute. lui fait-il.

Je la vois sursauter, elle voudrait me voir disparaître sous terre.

— Draco est le premier concerné. confirme-t-il.

— Il y a eu avant-hier trois aurors qui se sont fait porter malades et un langue de plomb. Tu as la liste de leurs autres absences ici, finit-elle en lui tendant une feuille de papier.

— Tu veux un café ?

— Volontiers.

— Draco ?

— Aussi.

Il remplit deux tasses, met deux sucres et du lait dans une pour elle, dans la seconde trois sucres pour moi. Je la vois noter avec dépit qu'il emploie mon prénom, c'est nouveau pour moi aussi, et qu'il semble connaître mes habitudes, logique, c'est ma seconde tasse. Je lance un coup d'œil à Harry, le coin de sa bouche tremble, il le fait exprès et se retient de rire. Elle est bien trop occupée à me surveiller pour s'apercevoir qu'il se joue d'elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, je ne le connaissais pas sous ce jour facétieux.

— Tu as ici la liste mise à jour des personnes soupçonnées d'appartenir aux Fils de Salazar et les rapports des filatures que tu as demandées il y a quinze jours.

— Merci.

— Ne fais rien tout seul, attends-nous.

— Le temps presse. A cet instant, ils n'ont pas fixé d'ultimatum mais ça va venir. Dès que nous avons fait nos recherches dans ce que tu viens de nous amener, nous repartons au manoir Malfoy.

— Tu es complètement fou ! Tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup !

— Nous renforcerons la sécurité du manoir, ils n'entreront pas. De toute façon ce n'est pas leur intérêt tant qu'ils n'ont pas ce qu'ils recherchent.

— Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça !

— Je ne te demande pas ton autorisation. De toute manière, Draco est avec moi. Nous avons tous les deux acquis de la puissance et de l'expérience.

— Si il ne fait pas demi tour au premier problème pour aller se terrer dans un coin.

Je sursaute à son accusation de lâcheté. Que sait-elle de ce que je suis devenu. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait appel à Potter pour m'aider que je suis un incapable ou un pleutre. Je n'ai en aucun cas la possibilité d'intervenir, il ne la laisse même pas finir sa phrase.

— Ne m'oblige pas à être désagréable Hermione, lui fait-il d'un ton impérieux que je ne lui connais que trop bien.

— Je vois que tu as décidé de n'en faire qu'à ta tête !

— Oui ! Je t'ai souvent écoutée, nous avons vécu bien des aventures ensemble avec Ron. Malheureusement, tu sais qu'il ne tolère que difficilement ma vie amoureuse comme je la conçois. Tu es sa femme et je sais que son avis compte beaucoup pour toi. Tu ne peux nier que notre amitié en a souffert. Je ne crois pas que ça va s'arranger maintenant !

— Harry ! Il y a longtemps que je sais ce que tu éprouves à l'encontre de Malfoy. Pour moi ça ne change rien. Je veux juste que tu restes vivant.

Je l'ai vu sursauter quand elle a parlé de ses sentiments. Mon incrédulité doit être peinte sur mes traits car quand il me lance un coup d'œil son visage se ferme. J'interviens dans cette conversation qu'ils tiennent sans s'occuper outre mesure de ma présence.

— Je veillerai sur lui.

Je me surprends moi-même. Ma voix ne trahit rien du bouillonnement intérieur qui me bouleverse. Je n'ai jamais pensé à lui comme à un petit-ami éventuel, je ne le savais même pas homosexuel. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de ses amours, il avait seize ans et il sortait avec Weasley fille. Au fond de moi, j'admire ce qu'il est mais je ne suis pas prêt à le reconnaître. C'est vrai que sans être beau, il a un physique agréable, un corps souple et délié, un sourire qui illumine son visage, ses cheveux sont toujours aussi indisciplinés malgré qu'il les porte plus longs, il a rangé ses lunettes certainement au profit de lentilles et montre des yeux verts superbes où j'aimerais me perdre. Il me faudrait en vérité très peu de chose pour tomber amoureux de lui.

— Alors si tu le protèges, je pars tranquille ! s'exclame-t-elle ironique. Tu n'as jamais su t'occuper de toi-même ! Comment vas-tu protéger l'Elu ?

— Ça suffit Mione ! Ne va pas plus loin !

Il a dit cette petite phrase d'un ton calme et neutre pourtant je sens qu'elle est plus dangereuse que lorsqu'il s'emporte. Granger semble penser la même chose car elle se dirige vers la sortie sans un mot. Quand elle est partie, il se plonge un bref moment dans ses pensées avant de lever les yeux sur moi. Je crois qu'il s'interroge sur le fait de me donner des explications ou non sur ce que je viens d'entendre. Que pourrait-il dire ? J'ignore si il a des sentiments pour moi et je pense qu'il ne le sait pas plus.

— Granger a dit que tu avais demandé des filatures il y a plus de quinze jours ...

— Que veux-tu savoir ?

— Pourquoi et en tant que quoi.

— Certains membres du ministère sont soupçonnés d'appartenir aux Fils de Salazar. J'occupe une place un peu particulière dans ce ministère. Disons que je suis la police des polices ou la brigade anti-corruption à moi tout seul.

— Je te retrouves bien là ! Tu as toujours aimé les causes désespérées.

Il a un petit rire moqueur en réponse à ma plaisanterie.

— Pourtant cette enquête, je la mène très discrètement car j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que le dirigeant est quelqu'un de très haut placé. Je me demande depuis ce matin, si ton père n'avait pas découvert son identité.

— Pourquoi alors décider d'enlever ma mère maintenant et pas plus tôt ?

— Tu soulèves un point intéressant auquel je ne sais pas répondre. Viens allons travailler.

Toute la matinée nous lisons les rapports reçus. Deux des aurors signalés semblent avoir un train de vie trop important, ils sont fréquemment indisponibles et leurs absences coïncident avec les opérations des Fils de Salazar que je découvre au détour de nos recherches. Un rapport me saute aux yeux, il est établi sur un employé du service des créatures magiques qui s'appelle Amaury Faller. Ce n'est pas un prénom commun loin de là. Une partie d'ombre vient de s'éclairer, Granger doit me prendre pour un des partisans de cette faction chargé de séduire et espionner Harry dont l'enquête n'est peut-être pas aussi discrète que ça.

— Ils savent que tu es à leurs trousses.

— Kingsley Shacklebolt m'a demandé officiellement cette investigation et tout aussi officiellement elle piétine lamentablement.

— Et ils n'y croient pas !

— Ils ont des doutes.

— Que vient faire ton ex-petit-ami là dedans ?

— Il travaille pour eux.

— Tu lui en as dit beaucoup ?

— Non. Je ne parlais pas boulot mais il a pu fouiller derrière mon dos. Nous avons vécu ensemble plus d'un an.

Je reste muet de surprise. Les soi-disant sentiments de Harry à mon égard me semblent bien tièdes tout à coup et cette maison moins accueillante. Je me sens trahi alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison. Je me secoue, reprends le rapport et l'épluche sous toutes les coutures. Il n'y a rien à en tirer. J'ai envie de lui demander si il l'aime encore mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Tout à mes réflexions, j'en ai oublié mes autres dossiers.

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

— Non.

— Moi peut-être. Un des employés suivis depuis deux semaines est allé avant-hier et hier dans un entrepôt sur les quais de Southampton avec un sac qu'il n'avait plus au retour. On peut raisonnablement penser qu'il a apporté de quoi manger à une équipe de geôliers et leur prisonnière, mais ce n'est qu'une supposition. En tout cas c'est un bout de piste.

— ...

— Draco ! Tu m'écoutes ?

— Oui ! Excuse-moi.

Il regarde le dossier déposé devant moi et soupire.

— Tu n'y trouveras rien. Il sait qu'il est grillé. Depuis presque deux ans j'essaye de le coincer sans y arriver.

Je me livre à un rapide calcul, deux ans auxquels j'en ajoute un de vie commune, augmenté du temps de séduction et ça m'étonnerait qu'il lui soit tombé dans les bras de suite... Presque quatre ans. Un soupçon me vient.

— C'est toi qui t'occupes de l'enquête sur l'assassinat de mon père ?

— Oui.

— C'est à cause de ça qu'ils te l'ont mis dans les pattes.

— Je sais. me fait-il avec un petit sourire. Toujours aussi brillant en déductions !

Je reste sans réactions à son compliment et j'essaie de me concentrer sur nos enquêtes.

— Il n'y a rien d'autre, me fait-il au bout d'un moment. Sauf le vol d'une ambulance par un ancien auror qui est sous surveillance depuis son renvoi, mais rien ne dit que ça a un rapport avec l'enlèvement de ta mère.

— ...

— Il est temps d'aller au manoir et de chercher ce qu'ils veulent en échange. Il faut que je repasse par l'entreprise de démolition. Il me faut mon ordinateur portable et des armes moldues.

— Des armes moldues ?

— Ce sera notre seul élément de surprise.

— Tu crois que le CD est au manoir ?

— Non ! Connaissant ton père, ce serait trop simple. La plus grosse difficulté que je rencontre dans mon enquête sur sa mort ce sont les précautions dont celui-ci s'entourait et qu'ont exploitées à ses dépens ses ennemis.

— Mais comment sont-ils arrivés à les percer à jour ?

— Il n'avait confiance qu'en son secrétaire. C'était une personne de trop !

— Je suppose qu'il est mort dans un accident ?

— Tu supposes bien. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris pour Amaury. Le secrétaire est mort par ma faute,

— C'était un traître qui savait les risques qu'il prenait, Harry !

— On mange un sandwich ou on attend d'être au manoir pour prendre quelque chose ? demande-t-il pour changer de sujet.

— Les deux ?

— Tu es tout mince et tu dévores pourtant comme un ogre, me fait-il amusé.

Après avoir englouti deux sandwichs géants, nous sortons et reprenons la voiture dans le garage. Je jette un regard dédaigneux au bolide voisin dont je devine qu'il était celui d'Amaury. Il va bien avec son physique de bellâtre. Je me demande comment il a réussi à piéger Harry. Il n'avait que vingt ans et très certainement n'avait jamais connu l'amour d'un homme. Je serre les poings en pensant à ce qu'il a obtenu et que je n'aurai jamais.

— Draco ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas !

— Excuse-moi ! J'étais distrait !

— Tu peux me dire ce que tu as depuis ce matin ?

Je sens l'agacement dans sa voix mais je ne veux pas répondre.

— Très bien garde tes secrets !

— Il n'y en a pas. Je suis tout simplement inquiet.

Ce n'est qu'une demi vérité mais je me vois mal lui dire : depuis que je sais que tu es gay, j'ai compris bien des choses et je n'ai qu'une envie te prendre dans mes bras et te faire oublier ce prétentieux dont je suis terriblement jaloux... Il me regarde en coin et semble accepter mon explication. Nous sommes dans le trafic de la ville. Celui-ci est bien plus important à cette heure de l'après-midi que la nuit dernière. Enfin il se gare non loin de la casse. Cette fois il ouvre le cadenas avec une clé et nous pénétrons dans le terrain. Les murs de voiture semblent là depuis des temps immémoriaux! C'est affreux. Je sens Harry inquiet et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Soudain je note une incongruité ! Une ambulance jaune trop propre ! Et une phrase me revient : « Il n'y a rien d'autre. Sauf le vol d'une ambulance par un ancien auror... » J'ai juste le temps de me jeter sur Harry, de le précipiter au sol derrière deux carcasses métalliques pour éviter le trait vert qui passe non loin de lui.

— L'ambulance !

Il opine de la tête me montrant qu'il a compris. Doucement je rampe derrière le mur de voitures pour essayer de les apercevoir. Comme je l'avais pensé ils sont au moins deux. Harry pénètre dans une voiture plus ou moins intacte, apparemment il a décidé de se rapprocher, je le couvre en surveillant les sorciers. Quand Harry se redresse et lance l'avada kedavra sur l'un des deux, je fais de même sur le second sachant que je ne peux pas, d'où je suis, l'atteindre mais par réflexe il s'abrite et ne réplique pas sur Harry. C'est le principal. Il ne reste plus que lui. J'entends un plop de transplanage, il est parti ! Je veux me redresser mais un véritable hurlement me cloue au sol !

— Non Draco !

Instinctivement je m'aplatis dans la boue. Deux minutes plus tard, je suis rejoint par mon compagnon de galère.

— Il est toujours là, j'ai jeté un sort antitransplanage. me souffle-t-il.

Lorsque je le vois se déplacer vers l'entrée, je pousse un soupir. Je me redresse légèrement assez pour surveiller le second sbire et le voir qui progresse aussi vers même point, si je n'interviens pas ils vont se trouver face à face ! Je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un et j'ai été abasourdi de voir Harry le faire avec autant de facilité. Là, je n'ai plus le choix. Je me contente misérablement de lui lancer un stupefix.

Je rejoins mon ancien griffon, il m'accueille avec un sourire où je crois discerner de la tendresse.

— Tu ne peux te résoudre à tuer, me fait-il.

— Si c'est indispensable je le ferai, ne crains rien.

Il lui lance un puissant sort d'oubliette puis le pousse dehors et referme la grille.

— Tu peux me faire transplaner en escorte? Il est inutile qu'ils sachent que nous sommes deux à revenir.

— Oui sans problème.

Il pénètre dans le hangar, prend derrière un tas de ferraille sa cape d'invisibilité qui recouvre un sac plat qui ressemble à une mallette et un sac à dos. Il se charge des deux.

— Tu fais comme d'habitude, je te suivrai, ouvre la porte du manoir doucement que j'aie le temps de me glisser devant toi. Tu ne risques rien. Tant que tu ne leur as pas donné ce qu'ils veulent, ils se contenteront de te surveiller.

Il se glisse sous la cape et je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule, je me concentre et transplane.

 

Je le retrouve au salon après une bonne douche dont nous avions tous les deux bien besoin après notre bain de boue forcé. J'aime le voir là dans mon fauteuil habituel, vêtu d'un de mes jeans et de mon pull préféré. Nous prenons un thé en silence. Je croyais bêtement qu'il ne serait pas à l'aise au manoir. Une fois de plus je me suis trompé. Il n'arrête pas de me surprendre.

— Que cherchons-nous ?

— Une clef dans ce genre là.

Il m'en montre deux, une grosse dorée avec des dents des deux côtés et une petite argentée. De toute façon elles ne doivent pas être légion, chez nous nous n'en avons pas besoin.

— Elles ouvrent des coffres bancaires en monde moldu.

— Mon père allait là-bas ?

— Oui, très souvent, surtout la dernière année. Comme moi il avait découvert l'avantage de l'anonymat. Il avait des papiers moldus au nom de Louis Black, identité qu'il employait pour notamment louer un petit bureau dans le quartier des affaires. C'est moi qui l'ai vidé à sa mort. Hormis son matériel informatique, il y avait quelques objets personnels sans valeur marchande, c'est tout. Ils sont à la maison.

C'est décidément la journée des découvertes. Après la vie privée du Sauveur du monde sorcier, la vie parallèle de Monsieur Malfoy senior.

— Tu es sûr que je n'ai pas des frères et sœurs moldus ou un autre foyer à assumer ailleurs ?

— Ton père vous aimait beaucoup ta mère et toi. Les seuls objets personnels que j'ai trouvés se rapportent tous à vous.

Nous visitons toutes les cachettes que je connais au manoir sans résultat. Découragé, je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil quand un elfe m'apporte un message amené par hibou. Je l'ouvre et le lit avant de le tendre à Harry. Comme il l'avait pensé, ils accentuent la pression. Il me reste vingt-quatre heures pour trouver le CD avant que ma mère ne paie mon indifférence ou mon incompétence.

— Ils ont compris que tu n'as pas le CD et que tu cherches. commente-t-il avant de s'abimer dans ses pensées.

— ...

— Draco ?

— Hmm?

— Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ici ? Dans la cave par exemple ?

— Après la mort de Voldemort, mon père a tout fait murer.

— Gringotts ?

— Pas de clef dans le coffre, j'en suis sûr.

— Bon ! Il ne reste qu'une solution. On retourne chez moi.

Le soupir excédé que je pousse le fait sourire.

— Je croyais que tu y dormais bien ?

Puis-je lui dire que c'était avant de savoir qu'il y vivait avec son petit-ami ? Manifestement non.

— J'aime beaucoup ma maison. Je l'ai fait entièrement rénover l'année dernière. J'ai sélectionné chaque meuble, chaque tapis. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé à me sortir de mon état dépressif qu'Hermione a évoqué tantôt devant toi.

— Tu y étais attaché à ce point ?

— Il a été mon premier petit-ami, fait-il. Je ne peux pas dire que je l'aimais, de la passion oui, l'amour pour moi c'est autre chose...

— Et depuis ?

— J'ai eu quelques aventures sans importance.

Je reste là avec son insouciance en travers de la gorge, avec mon désir insatisfait depuis quatre ans, avec ma soif d'amour que je n'ai jamais comblée, avec ma jalousie de son bonheur, de ses amants. Son regard me vrille. Je me sens transparent, je lui en veux de ses réponses et je m'en veux aussi de mes questions.

— Pour brouiller les pistes, nous allons prendre le réseau de cheminette pour le Chaudron Baveur.

Une fois encore je le suis mais cette fois avec le désir d'être ailleurs, si ce n'était pour ma mère, je m'enfuirais loin. J'atterris derrière lui dans une chambre vide et miteuse de l'auberge sorcière, aussitôt il me saisit par la taille et nous transplanons dans un salon sombre. Il me semble familier, pourtant je ne me rappelle pas les fauteuils en velours, les portraits sévères, les tapis qui étaient certainement magnifiques mais qui sont maintenant poussiéreux et mités. Juste une vague impression de déjà vu. Je m'appuie contre lui un eu plus longtemps qu'il n'est nécessaire.

— Où sommes nous ?

— Chez ta grand-mère ! C'est la maison des Black, croit-il bon d'ajouter.

— J'avais compris !

— On va rejoindre la voiture d'ici sans passer par l'entreprise de démolition.

Sa voix est restée sereine malgré mon ton mordant. J'essaie de me calmer. J'avale l'air frais du soir, après l'odeur de renfermé de la maison ça fait du bien. Je calque mon allure sur la sienne, rapide, souple, loin de ses gestes maladroits d'adolescent. Nous arrivons à la voiture, puis à la maison en peu de temps. Le trajet m'a paru court. Je retrouve, c'est vrai, avec plaisir le living clair, les fauteuils moelleux, les meubles en bois massif patiné. Je prends cette fois le temps de regarder autour de moi. Puis j'ose poser la question qui me taraude depuis deux jours.

— Tu crois qu'elle est en bonne santé ?

— Autant qu'on peut l'être dans ces circonstances. Ils ne lui feront rien pour le moment. Ta mère est quelqu'un de solide.

— Depuis la mort de mon père beaucoup moins.

Il appelle son elfe et lui demande de nous préparer à manger puis disparaît. Au bout de dix minutes je pars à sa recherche, j'ai froid. Je pousse une porte entrouverte, il est en train de faire léviter un carton qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa garde-robe. Il le pose sur son lit puis se dirige vers une de ses tables de nuit prend un cadre qui est posé et croise mon regard qui l'observe.

— J'ai froid, tu as un pull ?

— Sers-toi ! me dit-il en ouvrant son armoire.

Je choisis un pull gris clair que je passe avec un plaisir infini, il est souple et doux sous mes doigts, il a son odeur...

Dans le bureau où nous sommes redescendus, il ouvre le carton et en sort les objets familiers de mon père. J'y retrouve des photos de ma mère, de moi, des plumes, des stylos, deux livres, un écrin de cuir. C'est vers ce dernier que se porte en premier le choix de Harry. Il le palpe, l'ouvre et cherche un double fond sans succès. Il vérifie chaque cadre sans plus de résultat. Il ne reste que les deux livres que je reconnais pour les avoirs vus de nombreuses fois dans ses mains, les contes de Beedle le Barde que mon père me lisait quand j'étais petit et le traité de magie noire moderne que lui avait offert ma mère à Poudlard.

Harry les coudes sur le bureau, la tête entre les mains semble dormir. Je sais qu'il réfléchit, moi je suis perdu. Je prends le cadre qu'il avait sur sa table de nuit et le retourne, il manque m'échapper des mains quand je reconnais un des derniers clichés pris au manoir peu avant l'assassinat. Assis sur une chaise longue sur la terrasse, je ris, insouciant. Ce n'est pas la meilleure de mes photos. Cet homme est un mystère. Il se lève, fouille son sac et en sort sa baguette. Il me lance un regard qui ressemble à une excuse avant de la pointer vers le livre de contes. Je vois ses lèvres remuer mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Bientôt une brume noire recouvre le livre. Je manque m'étrangler de stupeur. Mon sage petit griffon est en train de faire de la pure magie noire. Quand le halo se dissipe, il ne reste plus du recueil qu'un petit tas de cendres. Le second livre subit le même sort, l'écrin ensuite... Ce n'est qu'au troisième cadre que dans le petit tas de cendre apparaît une clé plate.

Je l'entends pousser un soupir de soulagement qui me fait comprendre qu'il était loin d'être sûr du résultat. Il l'examine, elle ne porte que deux lettres suivies d'un numéro.

— Il est trop tard pour téléphoner aux banques aujourd'hui, ça devra attendre demain matin.

— Depuis quand fais-tu de la magie noire et des incantations ?

— J'ai commencé dès la sortie de Poudlard. Il faut connaître ses ennemis et leurs armes pour les contrer.

— Qui t'a initié ?

— Personne. Je me suis débrouillé avec les grimoires.

— Si ça venait à se savoir, avec ta puissance, tu serais considéré comme le futur grand mage noir. Ce serait la pire des choses.

— Aussi, il n'y a que toi au courant. Le repas doit être prêt, tu viens ?

Il faut qu'il me balance les renseignements importants comme si il me demandait si je préfère les muffins à la myrtille ou à la fraise. Je voudrais tant d'explications à sa conduite.

Pourtant après le repas, il disparaît une nouvelle fois et revient quelques minutes plus tard vêtu de la parfaite tenue du cambrioleur. Il me tend un paquet de vêtements noirs que je suis sensé passer.

— Par Merlin, Harry, tu pourrais aussi t'initier à la communication, ce ne serait pas superflu ! Je ne suis pas un de tes sous-fifres !

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'agresse comme au temps de Poudlard, il me lance un regard que je n'arrive pas déchiffrer.

— Nous allons en reconnaissance à Southampton voir le hangar sur les docks.

— Si elle y est, tu veux la sortir de là cette nuit ?

— Ce ne sera pas possible Draco, me fait-il doucement. Nous avons trop peu d'éléments. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils ne soient que deux.

— Chaque heure qui passe la rend plus faible et la met en danger.

— Je sais. Nous allons d'abord essayer de voir si il y a bien un prisonnier détenu là, on agira selon ce qu'on va trouver. Si nous nous faisons capturer ou tuer, il n'y aura plus personne pour la sortir de là. Tu te changes ?

Je me rends compte qu'il fait des efforts pour être calme mais en même temps je ne comprends pas pourquoi il doit en faire. J'ai cru saisir certaines choses depuis deux jours, la plus importante étant que je semble ne pas le laisser indifférent. Quand je reviens habillé, il est assis devant le feu, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

— On peut y aller.

— Je vais nous faire transplaner, j'ai peur qu'ils aient mis une trace sur toi.

C'est moi cette fois qui le saisit par la taille, il me regarde surpris avant de fermer les yeux un bref moment. Sa puissance m'étonne, elle semble ne pas avoir de limite. Avec tout ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, il devrait être magiquement épuisé, pourtant une nouvelle fois nous transplanons facilement. Je regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes sur les quais dans un endroit tout à fait désert. Je n'ai pas relâché mon étreinte autour de lui. J'ai la surprise de le sentir s'alanguir, sa tête se pose dans le creux de mon cou et je le serre contre moi avec emportement.

— Pas maintenant Draco, il faut garder la tête froide. Une distraction risque de nous coûter trop cher. On aura tout le temps après, me souffle-t-il.

Je sens une douce caresse de son pouce sur mes lèvres puis il s'éloigne et je me retrouve insupportablement seul. Je le vois regarder autour de nous puis secouer la tête avec emportement.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Je ne sais pas où nous sommes et j'ai oublié de regarder sur l'ordinateur la carte via le satellite pour repérer la topographie des lieux.

— Satellite ?

— Je t'expliquerai... Tu vois je t'avais dit que j'avais besoin de toute ma concentration.

— Chut !

J'entends des voix qui approchent, ils sont trois au moins. Dois-je lui reprocher d'être troublé par ma présence ? Ce serait mal venu.

— Ahhhhhhh!

— Chut ! me fait-il à son tour.

Je sens sa main serrer la mienne brièvement pour m'inciter à plus de discrétion. Je la sens seulement car je ne le vois presque plus. L'impression qu'un fluide glacial coule dans mon dos puis m'englobe petit à petit s'intensifie. C'est cette sensation infiniment désagréable qui m'a fait crier.

— Ça c'est une dame de la haute hein, fait une voix éraillée.

— Je souhaite bonne chance à Max et Robert, elle va leur en faire baver.

— En tout cas, on voit qu'elle a connu Voldemort, elle ne se laisse pas impressionner. Ce n'est pas quelques doloris qui la feront parler.

— Le patron a une gueule d'ange mais des nerfs d'acier, il n'abandonnera pas facilement...

— Oui, mais...

Les voix s'éloignent et nous ne comprenons plus ce qu'elles disent. Ils sont passés devant nous sans nous voir.

— C'était quoi ?

— Un sort de désillusion.

— Ils ont décidé de l'interroger.

— Oui, j'avais compris. Ils ont réalisé que tu ne savais pas où était le CD, ils essaient de son côté.

— Harry !

— On va voir, si c'est possible, on tentera le coup. Viens.

Je sens comme un liquide chaud couler sur moi et je le vois réapparaître peu à peu. Il a enlevé le sortilège. Nous progressons le long du quai. Il s'arrête soudain.

— Voilà le repère, le Santa-Anna, me fait-il en désignant un vieux cargo amarré au quai. C'est l'entrepôt en face.

Pour observer le hangar, nous nous cachons derrière une pile de palettes de bois. Il sort sa cape d'invisibilité et se coule dessous.

— Je vais voir si il y a une autre entrée pour charger les camions. J'arrive. Ne bouge pas.

Où veut-il que j'aille ? Croit-il donc que je vais les laisser là, ma mère et lui ? Je suis juste mortellement inquiet. Et les quelques minutes qui suivent me paraissent des heures.

— Il n'y en a pas, fait sa voix tout à côté de moi.

Quand un hurlement féminin résonne sur le port, je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Le second cri n'a plus grand chose d'humain, il n'est que douleur, que peur. Il me remue les tripes, me serre l'âme... Maman...

— Harry !

Je ne suis plus qu'un murmure de désespoir.

— Viens on y va, me fait-il d'une voix tellement tendre que je la reconnais à peine.

Sa main me saisit et m'attire sous la cape.

— Baisse-toi. C'est déjà tout juste pour moi et tu es plus grand. Reste bien collé à moi.

Nous traversons la largeur du quai jusqu'à la porte du hangar, c'est un volet coulissant, ça ne semble pas lui plaire. Je le vois choisir dans son sac un petit boîtier aimanté qu'il colle sur la porte métallique. Il nous fait reculer de quelques mètres.

— La porte va exploser, dès que tu y vois assez, lance des avada kedavra, ne chipote pas avec des stupéfix et fais attention à ta mère.

Il fourre la cape en boule dans son sac et appuie sur la commande qu'il tient en main. Je peux enfin me redresser. La porte éclate dans un bruit assourdissant. Les quatre hommes qui sont encore debout ont à peine le temps de réagir. Deux traits verts presque simultanés partent de la baguette de Harry et autant de la mienne plus lentement mais aussi puissants.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, nous courons à l'intérieur. Un sorcier maintient sa baguette sous le menton de ma mère. Je reconnais dans ce visage qui ne sourit plus, celui d'Amaury Faller. Je comprends qui est la gueule d'ange évoquée par le malfrat sur le quai. Sa photo ne lui rendait pas hommage, je dois admettre qu'il est vraiment très beau.

— Bonjour mon amour. Je ne m'attendais pas si tôt à ta visite, raille-t-il en fixant Harry.

— Relâche, Madame Malfoy. Elle ne sait rien de toute façon.

— Tu te rends bien compte que ce n'est pas possible, elle est mon passeport pour la liberté, chéri. Ton petit snobinard de Sang-Pur y tient tellement !

— Prends-moi comme otage à la place de ma mère !

— Voyez-vous ça ! Courageux, le merdeux. Pourquoi pas !

— Draco ! Non !

Je laisse tomber ma baguette et m'avance vers eux. Ma silhouette s'interpose entre lui et Harry, j'espère qu'il met ce moment à profit. L'autre lâche ma mère. Trop faible pour se soutenir, elle se laisse glisser sur le sol crasseux, je tombe à genoux pour la prendre dans mes bras. Et à ce moment, j'entends un bruit qu'horrifié, je reconnais de suite, il a hanté mes nuits longtemps après la bataille de Poudlard. Course inhumaine, monstrueuse, qui ravage tout sur son passage, la course du feudeymon !

Je me retourne pour voir Harry, les deux mains tendues devant lui, prolongées par des baguettes, maitriser un dragon de feu qui bouleverse la figure de l'entrepôt et brûle tout ce qu'il rencontre. J'ai l'impression que concentré sur son épouvantable tâche, il ne me voit plus. Il est à la fois effrayant et beau, à la fois terrible de puissance et inhumain de haine. La bête monstrueuse emporte dans sa folle sarabande le sorcier impuissant qui quelques minutes plus tôt torturait ma mère. Sous nos yeux horrifiés, il se transforme en torche humaine dans un cri déchirant de douleur. Harry, d'un geste unit l'extrémité des baguettes et attire le feudeymon vers lui, ce dernier semble redevenir néant en ses mains.

Je repousse doucement ma mère blottie contre moi, me lève et m'avance vers lui. J'accroche son regard et ne le lâche plus. J'y lis du désespoir et la peur d'être rejeté. Je ne sais pas du tout comment mais deux secondes plus tard, je le serre dans mes bras et j'embrasse passionnément son visage que je tiens dans la coupe formée par mes doigts. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et doucement je caresse ses cheveux aussi rebelles que leur propriétaire. Il me repousse légèrement.

— Ce n'est pas fini, il faut partir d'ici. Vite ! Nous allons à la maison des Black.

J'aide ma mère à se relever et la serre contre moi pour transplaner. Je la pose sur un fauteuil encore trop choquée pour me parler mais déjà moins faible. La peur l'a quittée. Harry se fait attendre. Je m'apprête à y retourner pour aller le chercher quand il atterrit à mes pieds. Epuisé, il arrive à peine à se relever.

— Par Merlin, Harry ! Ne me fais jamais plus ça !

— On va à la maison par le réseau de cheminée.

— Tu passes le premier cette fois.

Je surveille son départ tout en donnant les instructions à ma mère.

Avant d'entrer dans la cheminée à mon tour, je renforce les sortilèges et conjure un sort anti-transplanage. Je la retrouve devant le corps étendu de Harry.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Il a renforcé les protections, mis un sortilège anti-transplanage et envoyé un signal à je ne sais qui. Ça l'a achevé ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que j'ai vu là-bas Draco ?

Je fais léviter le corps de Harry sur le canapé et fais signe à ma mère de s'installer.

— Pas maintenant, il y a plus urgent. Kreattur !

Son elfe apparaît aussitôt. Je ne sais absolument pas si il va m'obéir dans l'intérêt de son maitre.

— Kreattur, j'ai besoin d'une potion revigorante puissante. Il y a ça ici ?

— J'apporte ça, Maître Draco.

Il s'est précipité autant que le lui permet son âge, apparemment il a reçu des ordres de son maître. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger sur ce que ça signifie. Assis sur le bord du canapé, je suis en train de la lui faire boire quand je reconnais le bruit d'atterrissage dans la cheminée. Un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule, me montre Granger et Weasley qui foncent vers moi. Trois autres bruits se succèdent. Harry a enfin avalé toute la potion. Je me redresse pour faire face à ses amis. Derrière eux, il y a Neville, Luna et Dean Thomas.

— Ça y est ? Tu as réussi ? Il est à moitié mort ? me crie une Granger au bord de la crise de nerf.

— Kreattur ! Tu peux faire du café pour tout le monde, nous en aurons besoin !

— Ma parole ! Tu te crois chez toi ! s'exclame Weasley.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, Kreattur est déjà là avec le café et ses éternels petits gâteaux trop secs.

— Vous avez reçu un message, Maître Draco.

Sur le plateau, bien en évidence, il y a un petit rouleau. Je reconnais le parchemin qu'utilise le kidnappeur et tends la main pour le saisir.

— Non ! crie ma mère.

— ...

— Vérifie d'abord si il n'y a pas de danger, reprend-t-elle plus calme.

Une main se pose sur ma cuisse.

— Aide moi à me relever.

Doucement, je l'installe confortablement avant de lui tendre une tasse de café noir que je le vois boire avec délice. Avec un soupir d'aise, il noue sa main à la mienne et regarde les amis qu'il a appelés à l'aide. Il leur résume la situation, il ne leur raconte ni la clef découverte, ni le feudeymon, ni la mort d'Amaury Faller. Quand il parle de mon père, c'est vers ma mère qu'il se tourne. Enfin, il s'adresse à moi.

— Tu peux ouvrir.

Comme je l'avais pensé c'est un lieu et une heure de rendez-vous pour l'échange. Il ignore encore qu'il ne détient plus ma mère.

— L'entrevue va tomber à l'eau, me fait Harry en haussant les épaules.

— Pourquoi nous as-tu appelés ? demande Thomas.

— J'ai peur qu'ils aient mis un sort de trace sur un de nous deux.

— Vous êtes venus ici directement ?

— Non ! Nous sommes passés par la maison des Black.

Ils se mettent à discuter entre-eux et ça part dans tous les sens. Je renonce à suivre et attends.

— Nous allons voir au quartier général, nous passerons te prévenir si il y a un problème. A mon avis, ce ne sera pas le cas. termine Granger.

Le salon me semble bien tranquille sans tous ces Gryffondor exubérants. Je sens pourtant qu'il va falloir que je m'y fasse. A petite dose, je devrais y arriver.

— C'est quoi ce quartier général ?

— La maison des Black était le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix dont nous avons fait partie. Il a été dissous après la mort de Voldemort. Le dernier membre accepté a été ton père, peu après la bataille de Poudlard. Ça l'a bien aidé dans son ascension au poste de secrétaire d'état.

Nul amertume dans ses propos, il n'a pourtant jamais apprécié mon père, il l'a au contraire toujours cordialement détesté.

— Qui était le dirigeant de l'Ordre à ce moment ?

— Mac Gonagall.

C'est bizarre, je ne la vois pas dans ce rôle. Le silence s'installe. Je suis conscient que ma mère aimerait me parler de ce qui est arrivé, de ce qu'elle a vu sur les quais, de nos mains qui ne se sont pas quittées, mais moi je n'ai qu'une envie, m'endormir entre ses bras. J'ai des années de sommeil à rattraper.

— Je n'en peux plus ! Il doit en être de même pour toi Mère après toutes ces émotions. Quant à toi, j'ai l'impression que tu t'endors déjà. On pourrait peut-être aller dormir ? On terminera cette discussion demain.

Son petit sourire moqueur me montre qu'il n'est pas dupe.

— Tu as raison, nous avons tout le temps. Nous vous montrons votre chambre par la même occasion.

Il se lève et me tire par la main. Je le trouve bien pressé tout d'un coup. Il introduit ma mère dans une grande chambre claire. Le mobilier cérusé de blanc est superbe.

— Vous avez une salle de bain ici. Nous vous laissons vous reposer.

— Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous remercier Monsieur Potter de nous avoir aidés mon fils et moi. Draco j'aimerais qu'on discute des dispositions à prendre pour notre sécurité avant de retourner au manoir.

— Nous en parlerons demain, Mère.

— Ça ne peut attendre. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abuser de l'hospitalité de Monsieur Potter.

Aie ! Je sens que l'explication sera difficile. Harry lâche ma main et veut sortir.

— Attends-moi, mon cœur. Je ne ne vais pas discuter de ça maintenant.

Je sors à sa suite, laissant ma mère interdite au milieu de cette chambre inconnue.

— Désolé !

— Ce n'est rien, mon cœur ! me fait-il avec un rire moqueur.

Je ne sais plus que penser de son attitude. Il sait très bien que j'ai fait ça pour afficher et imposer notre entente à ma mère.

— Calme-toi, me murmure-t-il. C'est le terme qui m'a fait sourire, je n'avais pas envie de me séparer de toi ce soir. Viens dormir avec moi.

— Harry, je crois que c'est un peu tôt, ça va ...

— J'ai dit dormir Draco. Je te voudrais simplement à mes cotés.

Pourtant dès la porte de la chambre refermée, je me retrouve dans ses bras, mais je suis incapable de dire si je m'y suis précipité ou si c'est lui qui m'a attiré. De toute façon, je n'attendais que ça. Déjà sa bouche épouse la mienne, ses mains expertes errent sur mon corps et y allume le feu du désir. Je m'entends geindre d'envie et de plaisir. Ses lèvres se font pressantes et sa langue demande un passage que je lui accorde aussitôt. J'ouvre les yeux et les lie aux siens, ils n'ont jamais été aussi beaux que voilés par l'amour et la volupté.

Front contre front, nous reprenons notre souffle. Si je ne sais qui a commencé, je sais qui a arrêté, c'est lui. Regrette-t-il déjà ?

— Il y a si longtemps que je t'attends, Draco. Si longtemps. murmure-t-il. Je peux patienter encore un peu que tu sois sûr de toi.

— J'ai peur tout simplement.

Déjà cet aveu a eu difficile de franchir mes lèvres. Alors comment lui dire que depuis quatre ans ma vie amoureuse est égale au néant et que les quelques expériences vécues avant n'ont pas été franchement concluantes pour ne pas dire catastrophiques ? Que je ne veux pas de ça avec lui ! Que je n'attends que la découverte d'autre chose ? Je suis plein de contradictions. Je lui dis que j'ai peur et je me presse contre lui, je lui dis que j'ai peur mais c'est moi qui cherche ses lèvres, je lui dis que j'ai peur mais mes mains caressent le bas de ses reins et quand il me tire vers le lit c'est moi qui l'y pousse.

Il remue tout contre moi, encore à moitié endormi, je resserre mon étreinte. Doucement, il repousse mes cheveux avant de poser plein de légers baisers sur mon visage. Mon homme est rempli de tendresse.

— Il faut te réveiller mon ange. Nous devons aller à la banque avec ta mère.

Là, je suis pleinement éveillé. Depuis quinze jours dans mon bonheur, il y a deux cauchemars : les griffons et ma mère. Je pousse un petit grognement de dépit et me réinstalle confortablement dans ses bras, les yeux fermés sur la réalité. J'entends un petit rire amusé qui me fait faire la grimace.

— Tu n'as pas envie qu'on résolve enfin cette histoire ?

— Tu sais bien que si. Par contre affronter les éternelles récriminations de ma mère parce que je suis devenu ton petit-ami, je n'apprécie pas vraiment.

— Mets les choses au point une bonne fois pour toute.

— Et obtenir le même résultat que toi avec tes amis ?

— Tu n'as pas envie que nous soyons un peu seuls ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas depuis quinze jours. Mes amis nous ne les reverrons pas pendant un moment, c'est vrai ! Juste le temps qu'ils réalisent qu'ils doivent accepter la situation, ce serait bien que ce soit la même chose pour ta mère. Je sais que tu l'aimes mais je dois avouer que j'en ai assez de ses piques incessantes. Elle aura beau dire tout ce qu'elle veut, je ne serai jamais un Serpentard, un Sang-Pur, je suis seulement moi, Harry Potter, mais être quelqu'un qui aime son fils c'est certainement mieux pour son bonheur qu'un arbre généalogique tronqué.

Je sens de l'agacement, de l'amertume en lui, il en assez et j'ai peur de le perdre. Je ne réponds rien, je me contente de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de me lever et de prendre une douche. Après un petit déjeuner rapide, nous montons dans la voiture qui règne enfin seule sur le garage et nous nous rendons à la banque où mon père avait son coffre. Ma mère et moi sommes les seuls héritiers, selon la loi moldue, nous devons donc être présents tous les deux à l'ouverture. Il a fallu quinze jours à Harry pour nous procurer des faux papiers et une vie imaginaire.

Ma mère nous attend déjà dans le hall, pendant qu'il la salue, elle toise mon amant comme, si il était entièrement responsable de notre retard de quelques minutes alors que c'est moi.

Un employé nous conduit au sous-sol à la salle des coffres. Pour qu'il m'accompagne, j'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit repris comme mon mari sur mes papiers moldus et je suis fier tel un paon quand je les tends au commis. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Harry qui me regarde en coin. Nous échangeons un sourire complice. Plut au ciel qu'un jour ce soit vrai. Le jeune homme nous tend une cassette, nous entrons dans un box et l'ouvrons. A l'intérieur il n'y a que deux enveloppes épaisses, l'une est adressée à ma mère, la seconde à Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter. Je reste tétanisé devant le libellé.

— Tu m'expliques ? fais-je à mon petit-ami.

— J'ai eu l'occasion de travailler plusieurs fois avec lui, il avait compris mes sentiments pour toi, c'est tout. Nous en saurons certainement plus en regardant son contenu.

Je lui tends l'enveloppe et mes lèvres. Il prend les deux comme il a pris ce que je suis.

— Un peu de tenue Potter !

— Je crois que tu te trompes, Mère, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'embrasser et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je l'aime. Il faudra t-y faire car j'espère qu'il voudra de moi longtemps encore.

Voilà, c'est dit. Plus clair que ça je n'ai pas. Une main dure me saisit et me retourne assez brusquement vers des yeux verts qui me sondent.

— Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis deux semaines Draco ! Ne joue pas avec moi.

— Regarde-moi tant que tu veux ! Tu vois une ressemblance avec ton ex ? Quand la chose la plus importante de votre vie, c'est l'autre et son bien-être, ce n'est pas ça l'amour ?

Je vois le bonheur remplacer le doute dans ses émeraudes. Doucement, il prend ma main et en embrasse la paume, ce geste me bouleverse par son symbolisme, bien plus que des serments enflammés. L'Elu du monde sorcier rend les armes à Draco Malfoy ! Il faut être moi pour déclarer mon amour dans un box de banque avec ma mère à nos côtés. Si jamais il raconte ça aux gryffis, je le tue moi-même !

Narcissa Black, veuve Malfoy, a repris son taxi seule pour son grand manoir avec son enveloppe dont nous ignorerons le contenu. J'espère qu'elle finira par me comprendre car elle sera la seule femme de ma vie. Harry enlace sa main à la mienne aux yeux de tous et m'entraîne. Nous rentrons chez nous en monde moldu.

 

Assis à ses cotés dans le canapé, j'ouvre l'enveloppe. J'en sors des papiers, un petit cercle brillant et une courte lettre qui m'est adressée.

Draco, mon fils,

Si tu as cette enveloppe entre les mains, c'est que je ne suis plus. Je suppose que Harry Potter est à tes côtés, si ce n'est pas le cas c'est que je me suis trompé sur tes sentiments mais je te connais bien, peut-être mieux que toi-même.

J'ai toujours eu de l'ambition, j'ai toujours voulu être quelqu'un. Être un Malfoy c'était bien, être un Malfoy puissant c'était mieux. Il faut croire que la leçon avec le Lord noir ne m'avait pas corrigé.

Sache que je vous aimais ta mère et toi. Je ne te laisse pas seul. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier sera à tes côtés. Qui l'eut cru, cette certitude est ma seule consolation dans l'échec de ma vie. Je laisse mon fils unique en de bonnes mains.

Donne lui le CD et l'enveloppe bleue, c'est tout ce qu'il vous faut pour changer notre monde. Travaillez de concert pour le rendre meilleur. Toutes les preuves de la forfaiture de Percy Weasley y sont rassemblées. Et n'oublie pas qu'un Malfoy n'est jamais le second.

Lucius Malefoy

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en lisant les derniers mots. Même sa mort ne l'avait pas corrigé.

 

Je stationne la voiture non loin de l'école et je cherche parmi le flot d'enfants qui s'écoule mes deux têtes blondes si semblables. Je les aperçois enfin. Je klaxonne d'une main impatiente. Je suis en retard, je veux être rentré avant le retour de Harry. C'est notre première séparation et il a promis qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres. Il n'est parti que quatre jours pour une conférence sur le monde juridique sorcier mais il m'a tellement manqué. Son fauteuil vide, le lit froid, l'absence de son couvert à table, le café du matin pris seul sans lui...

— Bonjour Papa !

— Bonjour mes chéris. Presse-toi Severus et toi Lucius ferme la portière mieux que ça !

Je démarre et la musique envahit le véhicule. Je me faufile dans la circulation urbaine sans difficulté et sors de la ville. Je me surprends à respirer enfin normalement. Nous roulons un bon moment en silence. Fatigués par les heures de cours, ils se sont assoupis. Nous avançons maintenant dans la campagne, j'oblique sur une route étroite, puis prends un petit chemin menant à un double portail qui s'ouvre à notre approche.  J'aperçois enfin la maison faiblement éclairée, la porte du garage s'ouvre automatiquement.

La porte ouverte laisse sortir une petite furie aux boucles d'un roux sombre. Elle lève des yeux d'émeraude vers moi, me toise de ce regard impérieux qui m'est tellement cher.

— Dépêche-toi ! Daddy rentre aujourd'hui et Emily dit que tu es en retard.

Les cheveux de Lily Potter et le caractère autoritaire de son père. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir sur ses considérations. Une main saisit par derrière ma taille et je me retrouve appuyé sur une poitrine ferme tandis qu'une voix murmure tout contre mon oreille « Tu m'as tellement manqué mon ange ! ».

— Toi aussi ! J'ai horreur d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école en voiture !

Il rit de ma boutade, un rire tendre, heureux. Nos petits monstres se précipitent et je leur laisse la place dans ses bras.

Nous n'avons pas écouté mon père, tout au moins pas entièrement. Depuis dix ans, nous travaillons au nouveau code judiciaire sorcier. Il sera en vigueur à partir du mois de juillet prochain. Nous avons décidé de changer le monde sorcier mais sans prendre part au pouvoir. Nous voulions conserver une vie discrète et avoir une vie de famille épanouie. Nous élevons les quatre enfants que la technologie médicale nous a permis d'avoir. Ils sont nés de trois mères porteuses différentes. L'argent il est vrai facilite bien des choses. Jamais bébés n'ont été attendus avec autant de fièvre, avec autant d'amour.

Dans le parc, au milieu du living de couleurs claires, il y a notre dernier-né, un bébé aux cheveux noirs toujours en bataille et au regard gris rêveur. Parfait mélange de nous deux qu'une toute nouvelle manière moldue d'insémination conjointe nous a permis d'avoir. Harry le prend dans ses bras et le câline avant de le tendre à la nurse qui nous assiste la journée quand nous travaillons.

— Il y a une petite odeur suspecte, Emily. Après l'avoir changé, vous pouvez aller.

Une fois le repas pris, les devoirs et les jeux finis, les enfants couchés, nous nous retrouvons blottis l'un contre l'autre dans les fauteuils moelleux. Il me raconte les jours passés loin plus en détails que par téléphone puis notre conversation prend un tour plus personnel, plus intime. Mots fous, serments d'amour éternels que nous échangeons à voix basse bien que nous soyons seuls.

Dès que la porte de la chambre se referme, je me retrouve dans ses bras, mais je suis incapable de dire si je m'y suis précipité ou si c'est lui qui m'a attiré. De toute façon, je n'attendais que ça. Déjà il me pousse sur le lit, sa bouche épouse la mienne, ses mains expertes errent sur mon corps et y allume le feu du désir. Je m'entends geindre d'envie et de plaisir. Ses lèvres se font pressantes et sa langue demande un passage que je lui accorde aussitôt. J'ouvre les yeux et les lie aux siens, ils n'ont jamais été aussi beaux que voilés par l'amour et la volupté.

Front contre front, nous reprenons notre souffle.  Si je ne sais qui a commencé, je sais qui a arrêté, c'est lui.

— Par Merlin Draco, que je t'aime ! Depuis dix ans que dure notre amour, je n'ai jamais rien regretté !

 

  


End file.
